


【OS】絹

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: 跨越三十年的戀情，開始於牽起的手，結束於1980。動亂之中萌生的少年的愛情，在時光與無奈的義務之中顛沛流離。意外拜訪的「絹子」希望智能為她繪製畫像，同日智收到遲延了數十年的信。在那人的孩子－絹子的口述與智的回憶中，那段不為人所知的苦澀戀情重新拼湊成章。





	1. Chapter 1

　

　「花色，已然褪去，在長長的春雨裡，我也將在悠思中，虛度這一生。」

 

 

０１

 

 

　　昭和52年（1977）。

 

　　早春的清晨仍沒褪去那層薄薄的寒，總愛往行人的大衣、圍巾裡鑽。本來不是多熱鬧的街道，在春天到了之後小孩子起床的時間便早了點，在街道上三三兩兩並肩走著。他們的嬉鬧聲鳥兒似的，大野智也不知道自己這算是被吵醒還是自然醒，也許是被冷醒的也說不定。上了年紀之後睡眠像蜻蜓一樣，不打算在他的夢境裡多留。

 

　　他記得第一個客人是約早上九點來畫肖像……沒理由會在六點多響起敲門聲。

 

　　大野智悠悠從被窩裡起身，整理好去應門的時候，外邊的先生帽子上都快結一層霜了。

　　「從東京寄來的信，大野智先生在嗎？」那位先生說話伴隨著白煙，大野智沒加多少衣服，他縮了縮身體，從他喉嚨裡滾出一個模模糊糊的：「嗯。」

　　對方隨即露出一個欣慰的表情，將信交給大野後又騎著腳踏車往下一個路口去了，大野目送他離開，那封信沉甸甸的，他捧在手裡像捧著一桶牛奶。

 

 

　　早春的午後總是宜人，讓他全身筋骨都舒展開，老毛病也不出來鬧騰了。

　　客人是位看起來年紀二十多歲的姑娘，穿著剪裁合身、款式優雅的洋裝，那雙小鹿似的細腿併攏起來，在木椅子上端端正正地坐著。這個年代沒多少人在畫肖像了，用相機總是切合實際又俐落，但大野沒有多問她的用意。

　　他沾了一點紅色補足她的氣色，讓她的臉頰如蘋果般紅潤，讓她的眼神如實地在畫布上體現出來。那是一雙聰慧的眼睛，陽光投落睫毛的影子在她的臉蛋上，兩道漂亮的雙眼皮隨著眨動而出現又消失。

　　大野發現自己在顫抖的時候，姑娘的肖像畫已經毀了。大野只能向這位一整個美好下午都浪費掉的姑娘道歉，並承諾在她任何有空的時候為她重畫一張，免費的。姑娘並沒有介意。

　　「畫家先生今天狀況似乎不太好。」她拿起大衣，慰問正在收拾顏料的大野。「感覺就像透過我看著什麼，很專注很專注地看著。」

　　是女人獨有的直覺嗎？大野智笑笑回答她：「說不定。」

 

　　大野給自己弄了一點簡單的晚餐。當他鋪好床躺下時，桌上的晚餐和信都還擺在那裡，在微微透入的月色下，大野終是回到桌前細細讀過那封信，厚得簡直像本書的那封信。

 

 

　　「花色，已然褪去，在長長的春雨裡，我也將在悠思中，虛度這一生。」

 

　　大野智回想起小時候住的那條街。那裡再往前走下去就不是一般的景色了，所以他的父母不太喜歡他到那附近去玩耍，怕他惹是生非，到時候賠罪不起。

　　隨著時間推移，他沒什麼機會到路上，中學也停課了，他唯一的娛樂只有待在家裡，這裡摸摸那裡翻翻，聽到警報的時候，老老實實到該待的地方去待著。有的時候爆炸聲比警報還要早響起，姊姊會拉著他，兩個人小心翼翼地觀察天空裡閃過的機翼，想辦法跑到防空洞裡。

 

　　被姊姊叫醒是午覺都還沒睡到一半的時候，不遠方的街道已經是一片狼藉，大野用手擋著陽光，在他視野所及之處是一架轟炸機，還在不停往這裡前進。姊姊很用力地拉著他，把他的手腕弄紅一圈，有個小孩站在街道的中間，嚇傻了愣在那裡。大野智掙開姊姊的手，一把拉過那個孩子追著姊姊往防空洞跑。他的手掌濕淋淋的，和那個孩子的絞在一起。他緊緊握住那個小孩的手，好像抓住了他的生命。

　　依據指示幾分鐘後還會有另一波，大野智看向那個孩子，發現對方其實年紀和他差不多，只是個頭小了一點而已。

　　「還好嗎？我是住在八百屋隔壁的大野智。」

　　「櫻井翔。」

　　他緊緊咬著下唇，雖然有放鬆一點，但從緊抓自己的力道看來他還是沒有完全平復過來。大野智和櫻井翔在警報解除之後就走散了，大野和姊姊分頭去找爸媽，沒有心思注意其他的事情。

 

　　幾個月之後中學又重新開啟，雖然去上的人並不多，大野寧願相信是因為多數人都去鄉下依親了。校長把學生聚在一間大大的教室裡，三個年級混在一起上課。「沒辦法了。」校長無奈地說：「老師也不想待在這裡。」

　　因為併班的緣故，大野智又遇見櫻井翔，對方和那個時候的狼狽完全不一樣，穿著整整齊齊的制服，沒有因此被打亂學習的效率。大野智常常默默盯著櫻井翔的背脊看，一整天有時候就這樣過去了。

　　午餐時大野智總是特別尷尬，快速打開自己的便當吃吃就闔起來。分配到的米糧得給姊姊多一點才行，她在醫院幫忙，很辛苦。

　　櫻井翔也許是注意到了。平常不太跟別人親近的櫻井翔在午休的時候騰地在大野智身邊坐下，大野智還來不及回神，他的便當盒裡就多了一顆蛋和半塊肉。

　　他正要問為什麼，櫻井翔就自己狡辯似的急急開口：「我最近胃口不好，不能浪費食物，所以給你。」

　　「嗯。」大野也很隨興就應下。

　　他嚥下那顆蛋和那小小的肉，在嘴裡慢慢嚼著，嚼到都沒味道了也捨不得吞下去。突然肚子覺得酸酸的，好像喝了一缸醋。眼睛也熱熱的，和肚子一樣酸。

　　櫻井翔把另外半塊肉和梅子白飯吃完就回去他的位置上看書。之後的每一個中午也都是這樣子，櫻井翔會默默坐到大野智旁邊，默默夾菜過去，默默吃完自己的飯。

　　

　　大野智和櫻井翔漸漸地會一起回家。大野智到家之後，櫻井翔會沿著街道繼續走下去，影子被夕陽拉得很長，像那條大野智從來沒走到底的街道一樣，都會無盡地延伸下去。

　　「原來翔君是有錢人啊。」大野智有次發出這種感嘆，卻遭受到櫻井翔不滿的抗議，他小小的身軀充滿力道，生氣的說這樣一點也不好。大野當時不懂櫻井翔的憤怒中還有其他太多太多的原因，他只是拍拍櫻井翔的肩膀，說：「我家已經到了，明天見。」

 

　　長長的街道，總是櫻井翔自己走完後半段。

 

０２

 

　　雨下得愈來愈多的夏天，大野智淋雨之後的感冒也漸漸加重，起初只是輕微地咳嗽，到後來開始發高燒，連學校都不能去了。

　　他被姊姊命令不准起身，只能眼巴巴地望著院子裡被大雨打得顫巍巍的矮樹，環繞他身旁的是夏季特有的熱風，一陣一陣帶起風鈴的躍動，清脆的響聲被裹在淅瀝的雨聲中，就像他被包在厚重的棉被裡出汗一樣。隨即大野智又被自己這個奇怪的想法弄得很想笑。

 

　　「是肺炎。」醫生摘下聽筒，向大野智的父母說，他們臉上掩飾不住的擔憂太明顯了，雖然燒得模模糊糊，但是大野智都聽得一清二楚。生病會給家人添麻煩，他知道，然而病情沒有因為他急欲康復的心情而轉好，入秋之後，咳嗽愈發強烈，每一次都像是要把肺咳出來似的，整個胸腔痛得讓他要好一陣子才緩得過來，大野智想，他可能快要死了。

　　凌晨四點左右他又被自己咳醒，這一次他認真地想寫封遺書。在微微的晨曦下拿起兩三個月都沒碰過的筆，寫到第三行時，他突然想起學校裡那個小小的傢伙。

 

　　想再見一次面，如果真的要死了的話，想再見他一次。大野智臆想著櫻井翔會有的反應，是會生氣地罵人呢？還是會露出難過的表情？大野智不知道，他也不敢再想像下去，只要一想到這些事情，他的眼眶就發熱，裡面積蓄的眼淚會一口氣全都滾出來。

　　最後一行的淚痕，是那一兩滴沒控制好的淚水啪答落下的地方。大野智手指拂過信紙上的水漬，就要說再見了，不，是永別了。

　　遇到這種場合總是特別不爭氣呢，大野智握緊筆在信末草草署名，躲在棉被裡流下他自以為是這一生最後的眼淚。

 

 

　　早上七點左右，應該是上學的時間，大野智突然被一股外力搖醒。他努力想睜開惺忪又紅腫的雙眼，瞇成一道縫的眼睛看出去只有黑色的衣服，直直的一排鈕扣。

　　「怎麼了？」大野智嘟囔著，輕輕地咳嗽。

　　當他的眼睛完全適應光線之後，發現是櫻井翔跪坐在他的床榻邊，一雙大眼睛腫得離譜，鼻子也紅通通的，分明是哭過的樣子。

　　「你這傢伙是笨蛋啊為什麼一大早讓你家的狗送這個給我！」大野智一看櫻井翔手上緊緊抓著都快揉成一團的「這個」，是自己寫的遺書。

　　「我想先告訴翔君，免得到時候太意外……」

　　「誰說你會死的！」櫻井翔打斷大野智，「請過醫生了嗎？按時吃藥了嗎？」他站起身來想做些什麼，又手足無措地在原地坐下。

　　「嗯。我自己感覺好像差不多了。」

　　櫻井翔既生氣又難過，和大野智猜得不一樣。大野智悠悠躺回原位，想著自己已經實現願望了，原來無牽無掛的感覺這麼空虛。

　　而櫻井翔還沒離開。

　　「翔君不要翹課，現在快要九點了。」大野智縮進被窩裡。

　　櫻井翔沒有說話，固執地守在大野智的身邊。

 

　　從最低潮的那天之後，大野智的病況日漸轉好，雖未完全根治，也不會如同先前高燒不退、咳嗽連連。

 

　　冬天就要來了。父母親擔心這裡的冬天大野智捱不過去，和鄉下的祖母聯絡之後打算讓大野智到鄉下調養身體。

　　「這樣不是很好嗎？」櫻井翔語氣平淡地問。他們穿著一樣的制服並肩走著，臉上嵌著不一樣的表情。有一陣沒一陣的狂風把頭髮吹得像浪潮般翻動，又像是廣袤原野上搖曳的芒草。

　　不，一點也不好。

　　大野智覺得這比當初他寫下遺書的時候還令人難過。

　　「那裡生活可能會不太方便，但是有很漂亮的景色，雖然是我瞎想的。」櫻井翔說到最後聲音小了下去，他看著即將沒入地平線的夕陽，突然有點惆悵。

　　「去鄉下的話，就要和爸媽還有姊姊分開，也見不到翔君了。」

 

　　大野智牽著腳踏車，突然停下來，櫻井翔疑惑地轉身望著他。從天邊綿延過來一大片紅艷艷的雲霞，櫻井翔強迫自己睜大眼睛，他一秒也不想錯過，想把大野智的身影鐫刻在腦海裡最深最深的地方。大野智從沉默中抬起頭，握住腳踏車握把的手背上有清晰可見的筋脈微微突起。

　　「我對翔君……喜歡得一秒也不想分開。」大野覺得他快把自己的心臟吐出來了，醞釀了那麼久，是想要好好道別的，可是一聽到櫻井翔說去鄉下是個好點子，大野智就覺得心裡某個地方脹脹的，突然很生氣，但那又不是生氣。

 

　　櫻井翔語塞，不知所措地看著大野智。

　　「對不起，原本沒打算說的。」大野將視線從愣住的櫻井翔臉上收回來，他沒有勇氣知道櫻井翔的回覆，因為已經不會再見面了……已經不會再見面了嘛，所以才說原本沒打算講出來的。大野智男子氣概地用手背抹掉眼淚，跳上腳踏車就要騎走。

　　在呼呼掠過耳際的風中，大野智聽見櫻井翔大喊他的名字，他停了下來，後面是追他追得面紅耳赤、氣喘吁吁的櫻井翔。

　　他扶著膝蓋喘了好一陣子，才終於能開口說話。

　　「你是……呼哈……是笨蛋嗎……為什麼要逃走啊。」

　　大野智還沒想好回答就被一股很大的衝力撲倒在地上，他那台破破的腳踏車失去支撐倒在原地，可憐兮兮的樣子。

　　櫻井翔還是很喘。大野智被他壓在身體下面，耳邊都是他吸氣和吐氣的聲音，大野莫名其妙就臉紅起來，但在夕陽的映照下，並不是很明顯，倒是他心跳的頻率出賣了他。

　　他們緊緊地擁抱，心跳聲融合起來，像兩個人共用一顆心臟。

 

　　「下星期我們全家要搬去東京，到了之後我馬上寫信給你。你到鄉下之後也要馬上寫信給我，不然拍電報也行，啊，不行，這樣你肯定只會拍個『我到了』過來。」

　　櫻井翔正努力拍掉大野智身上的塵土，大野智一眼就看出來櫻井翔正在自責，他的眉間擠出一個「川」字，從拍電報的事情說到要去多買一些信紙可是不知道買不買得到……的樣子，大野智聽不太清楚。

　　「嗯，知道了。」

　　「啊──你看你又這樣。」

 

　　他們有默契地繼續小打小鬧，到後來大野智嫌天黑了走路太慢乾脆直接載著櫻井翔，櫻井翔一隻手上抱著兩個人的書包，另一隻手抓著大野智的衣襬。他的腳伸得長長的，在兩側晃蕩。

　　涼涼的夜風吹過他們的臉頰，螢火蟲在路邊的草叢裡一明一滅，一路上他們和每次一樣什麼都聊，櫻井翔雀躍地說著生活瑣事，大野智聽著，偶爾嗯個幾聲。

　　快到大野智家之前，他們蹲在草叢旁抓螢火蟲。明明就是秋天了，螢火蟲卻還沒有消失。大野智小心翼翼地摘下一片葉子，上面盛放著一團小小的光。櫻井翔湊近了想看，那隻螢火蟲卻振翅飛起。

　　大野智輕輕地「啊」了一聲，那隻逃走的螢火蟲融入綠色光點中，在漆黑的夜裡漫天飛舞，最後消失在他們視野內，恍若一夢。

 

０３

 

　　大野智提著好幾袋行李，有些綁在身上。他吃力的拿著父親畫給他的地圖，尋找祖母居住的地方。一路上遇到的人並不多，不是老人就是小孩，大野智向他們問路，不是參雜著方言讓他聽得一頭霧水，就是口齒不清的奶音，他只盼在天黑之前能快些找到，地圖的範圍並不大，而且他很確定他是在正確的位置。

 

　　「大野女士？啊、住在前面一點的地方，左邊第五間。」一位老伯看了大野智的地圖後說，大野智當下鬆了一大口氣，身著背負的那些包袱也一瞬間輕了許多，這時他才發現空氣中有著淡淡的腥味，是哪一戶人家在烤魷魚嗎？這種鹹鹹澀澀的味道……是海？

　　祖母為他清出的空房間裡有一扇窗戶，正對著海。玻璃窗面長期被海風挾帶的細微顆粒磨損，成了近似於毛玻璃的質感。

　　從室內隔窗望去是白、綠、藍三色的漸層，家門面對的那一邊是山，幾座矮山將這座村子環抱在裡邊，這裡彷彿永遠都是晴天，朵朵烏雲往南方移去。

 

＊

 

　　從愈來愈厚的棉被溜進來的寒風，大野智知道冬天來了。窗櫺上積了一點雪，又或許沒有。這裡據說從來不下雪的，可是海風還是讓他冷得直打哆嗦。他不能將手縮進大衣裡煨暖，因他正捧著祖母的照片，走在送葬的隊伍前端。她死於心臟病發，那天大野智回家時，她倒在房間裡，收音機還在撥放戰況。

　　收音機播放出的聲音和人真實的嗓音並不相同，在微冷的空氣中嘰嘰喳喳地盤旋在屋簷，揮之不去。

 

　　除了獲取生活必需品以外的時間，大野智習慣扭開收音機，聽著人聲讓他不那麼寂寞，闔上眼，借助夢境回到他想念的地方。

　　現實不會因為他試圖逃避而有所改變，但櫻井翔的出現是一個意外。

 

　　門被敲響的時候已近晚餐時間，大野智扔下刮了一半鱗片的魚去應門，他的腳步沉重，設想著最糟的可能，懷疑自己是不是惹上了麻煩，因為鄰居並不會過來借鹽巴，自從有些東西採分配制後。

　　拉門的軌道並不那麼順暢，當他拉開一半時，他可以聽見外面那個訪客深深吸了一口氣。雪落在櫻井翔的頭髮上、肩膀上，任何地方，大野智覺得自己的雙眼很痛，不知道是不是被那些白得過分的雪給刺傷了。櫻井翔笑得很燦爛，連眼睛都彎了起來。他拉過還站在屋裡的大野智，指著一片漆黑、正飄著雪的天空，興奮得像第一次看見雪的小孩一樣。

 

　　大野智接過櫻井翔只有小小一包的行囊，領著他進屋。家裡很小，原先祖母的房間設成供奉的地方之後，只剩下大野智的房間。櫻井翔好奇地觀望那隻處理到一半的魚，對著大野智露出肚子很餓的表情。

　　搬到鄉下之後已經過了三年，期間他只給櫻井翔寄過一封信，櫻井翔也只回過第一封。大野智無法從字裡行間揣摩櫻井翔是否變了，他本來就不擅長這種事情。面對正吃得開心的櫻井翔，他更是問不出口他出現在這裡的原因。

 

　　「我是逃來這裡的。」櫻井翔彷彿能讀通大野智的躊躇，在稍稍填飽肚子後他放下碗筷說。「他們讓我去從軍。」櫻井翔沒有抬起眼，像被釘在原地似的跪坐著。

　　「為什麼……」

　　「夠了！」櫻井翔突然猛地大喊一聲，打斷大野智的後半句話，大野智仰頭看著站起的櫻井翔，方才朝著他吼的人現在換上一副受傷的表情。

　　大野智想告訴他，其實他根本不在乎他因何而來。想告訴他，他覺得能看見他就夠了。最後大野智只是也站了起來，輕輕摟住櫻井翔，他的力道輕柔得像搖籃曲一般撫慰人心。他發現櫻井翔長得比他還要高了，不過這讓他的下巴可以穩穩地靠在他的肩膀上，即便那有些溜。

　　

　　那天之後，櫻井翔在大野智面前不會掩飾自己的脾氣，大野智覺得櫻井翔若有似無地在試探自己的底線，就等著哪天自己再也無法忍受，他就可以死心離開這裡了。

　　在這裡待一輩子是不可能的，大野智悲觀地想，他預感櫻井翔就像穿過他袖子的一陣風似的，很快就會離他而去。

 

＊

 

　　是夜，大野智被身旁一陣騷動吵醒，但他沒有睜開眼睛。

　　一隻手掌小心翼翼地貼上大野智的臉龐，絲絲的冰涼促使他的眼睫蓊動，但他沒有睜開眼睛。

　　他知道如果自己醒著，就看不到真正的櫻井翔。然而大野智沒料到的是一個苦澀的吻，那人唇上有著冬天的氣息，和手一樣都是冰涼的，但吻很柔軟細緻，大野智有生以來見過最好的絲綢也比不上半分，他只是貼著大野智的唇，像對待一個易碎的珍寶那樣。

 

　　沒有人可以抗拒這種甜美的誘惑。大野智在櫻井翔要結束這個偷偷摸摸的吻之前先一步侵入櫻井翔的口腔，滿意地發現對方鬆開了控制的力道，癱軟著任他索求，而這一切是他受到驚嚇的直覺反應。

　　大野智很慶幸自己的舌頭還在，他以為櫻井翔定會狠狠咬他一口，雖然那樣也不錯。

 

　　如果不是這個吻，大野智永遠會以為自己對櫻井翔的感情僅僅停留在青梅竹馬式的「喜歡」，但雙唇交接的熱度間接喚醒了某些地方，櫻井翔突然把大野智推開，手背擦過紅腫的嘴唇。在大野智眼裡無異是只能助長欲望的動作。

　　冬季的空氣不知不覺中早已黏膩不堪，櫻井翔按住大野智的胸口，俯下身親吻他。大野智走神想著櫻井翔的口腔內和腸壁相同絲滑，不同的是那處正承受著精液的湧入，這個姿勢正好讓那些白濁沖入最深的地方，櫻井翔想必當初沒有考慮到這個，他臉上的錯愕已經出賣了他。

 

　　「生日快樂，禮物是你自己要的。」

　　櫻井翔扣扣子的手頓時停在半空中，他不知道該不該說謝謝或是另一個更適合這種氣氛的句子。

　　「謝謝。」然後他吻了大野智的臉頰。

　　是唯一一次，也是最後一次。

 

 

　　「我原本，就要接受徵召。」

　　「可是一想到如果睜開眼之後，再也見不到你，到哪裡都見不到了……我很害怕、很害怕……連逃走這種事都做出來了。真的很軟弱。」

　　櫻井翔屈膝坐著，海浪一波一波打上岸，輕輕掃過他的腳尖又退回去。他將臉埋在膝蓋間，但大野智還是藉著月光將他的苦笑看得很清楚。

　　若今天是無月的夜晚，他們都可以好好隱藏自己的脆弱。

 

　　「從這片海划船出去，我們私奔好了。」

　　「嗯。啊？」

　　櫻井翔愣愣地望著大野智，就像望著大野智端上剛煮好的魚那種不敢置信加上一點期待。

 

 

０４

 

　　大野智做了一個夢，夢裡他划著一艘小船，起先在海上，後來到了一條河裡。河很乾淨，約莫到腰那麼深而已。

　　他好奇地往河裡望去，想看看有沒有小魚，但他卻看見一臉痛苦，似乎快要窒息的櫻井翔正在河裡不斷掙扎著，大野智伸出手想抓住他，當他的指尖一碰到水面時，整條河卻突然結冰，櫻井翔被鎖在結冰的河面下。

　　大野智死命地喊，放聲求救，附近卻沒有任何一艘船上的人注意到他。女人們撐著傘，抹著胭脂的唇咧成誘惑的親吻；男人們的眼睛反映著太陽的光芒，他們汗濕的襯衫顯得那麼生機勃勃。

 

　　昭和52年（1977）的大野智從噩夢與黑夜中甦醒，他的腰和手臂因為一晚的不妥適而痠疼難耐，眼睛也發揮它上了年紀的習性不聽使喚。

　　當他找來老花眼鏡的時候，天已經濛濛亮著，那些鑽入屋裡的冷風比以前的都還要更刺骨。大野智不知道為什麼他非得把這封信看完不可，有時他甚至連櫻井翔的容貌都想不起來。他有以前和他一起拍的老照片，但那不是櫻井翔，那個硬擠出生硬微笑的人不是他的翔君。

　　

　　……我那時候在想，如果就這樣私奔了也不錯。你問我海的盡頭是哪裡，我說是美國吧。美國，好遠的地方，你說。但是划船是到不了的，我們都知道，總有些事是再努力也不能企及的。我原本不相信這種事情，但自從有了對於我一個人來說太過龐大的願望，我就認清了自己的渺小，可智君和我不一樣，我相信你可以划去任何地方……

 

　　……有些事情我認為不要告訴你比較好，雖然是我獨斷專行的想法，但我還是倚仗著你定會包容我，所以自私地埋藏在心底。到現在，我仍然是那個在轟炸機下呆站著的孩子，過了那麼久，都已經數不清那些日子了，只要你沒出現拉住我的時候，我一次又一次被炸得粉碎……

 

　　……最近總可以看見你的影子。可能自說自話的症狀又嚴重起來了，得寫寫東西，或是加倍工作才行。……

 

　　大野智捧著蒼白的信紙，上面櫻井翔的字跡和他記憶中的重疊。隨著他的淚水奪眶而出，那些字在他眼裡也扭曲成一片藍色，好像他們曾經一起望著的那片汪洋。

　　淚水擱在他的手背上，是濃縮的愛情，在歲月中風乾。

 

＊

 

　　午前十點，大野智那間畫室的門準時被推開，他欠著一張肖像畫的姑娘來了。那位姑娘摘下帽子握在手裡，髮尾捲成俏麗的弧度，她選了先前那張木椅子坐下，對著畫家微笑示意可以開始了。大野智很早就注意到她有一雙和櫻井翔很相似的眼睛，特別是當她盯著低處看時，歛起的弧度，其中的神韻像是同一個模子印出來的，他不禁為之失神。除此之外，她和櫻井翔並不算太像。

 

　　大野智想起戰後櫻井翔曾經向他要過畫，但大野智不肯給，他記得那時候櫻井翔深深地看了他一眼，緊閉的唇下一秒就要說出什麼，不，或許是要給他一個吻，但櫻井翔只是看著他，就像他說他要去鄉下養病的那時那樣盯著他看。

 

　　……對不起，智君，對不起……

 

　　櫻井翔不是一個常道歉的孩子，尤其對著大野智更是不知道哪裡生出的固執。大野智唯一聽過櫻井翔道歉的時候，就是他拒絕櫻井翔想要畫的請求時，櫻井突然迸出一句「對不起，智君。」後匆匆轉身離開。

　　大野智其實不明白櫻井翔道歉的原因，在幾秒的怔愣後，大野智向前抓住櫻井翔的手腕，將他往自己的方向一拉，櫻井翔突然失去平衡，跌進大野智的懷裡。

　　櫻井翔顫抖著吻上大野智，被櫻井翔自己咬到出血的唇瓣帶著鐵鏽味，生澀得好像他們第一次接吻。大野智可以感覺到櫻井翔冷冷的鼻尖抵在他臉上，他們的臉頰濕了，不知道是誰先流的眼淚，最後一發不可收拾。

　　

　　……如果你沒有回吻我，我可以戴著面具活下去──說出這種話的自己，真的很過分。一直以來利用的都是你的體貼，耽誤了你的一生，不過一生又有多長呢？對我來說，從分開的那一刻，我的人生已經終止了，能停在這裡也很好，我覺得很幸福，能稱之為幸福吧……

 

　　……最近工作效率很好，我想這是因為你的緣故。聽說你有一間畫室了，在新翻修過的那條街上。雖然很為你高興，但去拜訪果然是不行的，不得不打消念頭……

 

　　……我今天又夢到海了，有幾隻鳥飛過天空，你說，我們私奔，於是我們真的坐上了船，到了一個長滿椰子樹的地方。……

 

　　……今天也夢到了海，已經分不清楚到底睡了還是醒著……

 

　　姑娘稍微整理了裙襬，起身接過大野智完成的畫，她輕輕抿著唇端詳了一陣子，抓著畫的手臂微微張開，像在跳舞似的。她莞爾道：「我很喜歡。」

　　大野智臆想著，當初如果他送給櫻井翔那幅畫，櫻井翔是不是也會露出這種笑容呢？

　　他那雙大眼睛會彎成月牙的形狀，嘴角的笑靨比舶來的糖都還要更甜。

　　在姑娘好奇地注視下，大野智收斂起自己太過放肆的感情，他對這個姑娘多多少少起了移情作用，否則那些信的內容也不會在作畫的過程中飄進他腦海。

 

　　大野智用一個淺淺的微笑回應姑娘呼之欲出的疑惑表情，他方才有些失禮地盯著一個姑娘看。

　　姑娘也回以一個笑容，不甚在意大野智的失禮，她整理起自己的裝束，玫瑰金的戒指在她纖細的手指上尤其耀眼。她順著大野智的目光看到自己中指上的戒指，漾出一種甜蜜的笑，說：「我要結婚了。」

 

　　「恭喜妳。」大野智說。

　　她看著大野智，露出好像想說些什麼，躊躇萬分的神情，最後還是將所有的話都吞回，只餘下一個：「謝謝。」

 

　　日光投入窗子，因為大野智搬動畫架而揚起的塵埃在空中漫舞，

 

　　老實說她不知道該怎麼面對眼前的這個男人，她甚至起初只知道「智君」。

　　翻出抽屜裡的信件已經過了數個月，她當時只是在整理自己可能要帶到夫家的東西，卻無意間在那個她從不駐足的房間裡發現那些。那些信散在抽屜裡像是孩子摺壞的紙飛機，看的出來主人並沒有寄出它們的打算。她深吸了口氣，才決定將那些信件一一閱過。

　　她父親幽深的心裡，她竟然在數十年後才從這些像日記一樣的信裡窺知片隅。

 

 

０５

 

　　姑娘拒絕司機要接過畫的動作，她自己抱著那幅畫進了車子，坐在她的未婚夫身側，一路上是一反常態的沉默。

　　「怎麼了？」男人望著向來開朗的未婚妻，她正失神地望著窗外，好半晌才反應過來身邊的男人是在和自己說話。她輕輕搖頭，男人是從她額上髮絲的晃動辨別的，她否認得那麼輕，那麼哀傷。

　　突然有雙溫暖的大手握住她的手，她愣愣地回望他。他的雙眼正視前方，一絲不苟的鬢邊與頰邊染上一點緋紅。她會心地低笑，抱著畫的那隻手臂鬆了一些。

 

　　……今年的螢火蟲撐不過夏季，發現的時候全部都倒在玻璃瓶底……

 

＊

 

　　小時候每逢夏季，平常忙碌的爸爸就會在月亮出來之後抱著她到院子裡抓螢火蟲，她小小的手抓不到半隻，最後都是爸爸抓到，放進玻璃瓶裡送給她，她雙手捧著瓶子，覺得自己好像捕到了星星。那是她最開心的時候，只有在夏天的夜晚，她才能偎在爸爸的懷裡，也只有這個時候她能看見父親的笑容，她覺得他是全世界笑起來最好看的人。

　　那些每個夏天都重生的螢火蟲，一年一年被關在她底心的瓶子裡。

 

　　長長的光陰緩緩流走，像她母親家前面那條半乾涸的溪那般流，她在母親家待了好久，直到小溪終於消失。她回過神來時，玻璃瓶裡裝著的都是藥，擺在母親床頭上。她害怕半夜會聽見母親的囈語，她尤其恐懼那些玻璃小瓶子碰出的聲音。

 

　　她的母親終究是將她遺棄在人間，她走投無路只能回去父親家裡，門牌寫著櫻井，而她的確姓櫻井。這可能才是她母親討厭她的原因，不是因為她那雙和父親很像的眼睛。下人領著她進去，她像是到訪的客人一樣，用了這種陌生的方式與許久不見的父親重逢。

 

　　他看起來很疲憊，但是歲月似乎對他較為仁慈，他的面容與她小時候所見相差不多。

　　她聽從母親家長輩的話，要拘謹行事，她畢竟是櫻井家的人，照理說也不會待她太差。她與父親彼此以禮相待，而這一點點的生疏，卻磨掉他們從前的熟悉。

　　她與父親生疏，而逝去的母親因為她生得有那麼點像父親而厭惡她。下人喚她小姐，也不過就是公式性稱呼。

 

＊

 

　　昭和52年（1977）。

　　大野智點了一根菸，身子斜斜地倚在電線杆旁，他要是套上西裝，看起來就像是個頹廢的老上班族，還是年紀一把又升不了職等的那種。

　　他不是第一次靠在這裡抽菸了。這個路口從前是往櫻井家的必經之路，他總是會在這裡抽上幾根菸，看著夕陽落下，月亮取而代之。

 

　　大野智一直認為，若不是自己的再次出現，也不至於將櫻井翔的日子攪成一灘混水。而他最最清晰的記憶卻是櫻井翔和他在海邊的老家那時，他為此感到罪惡。

　　他們也許不坦率，但卻是最真實。如何呢？大野智都不禁失笑，如何他能從櫻井翔的隱埋中，得到他最真誠的笑容？那是他之後再也不曾看過的笑，美得不可方物……他人生中，永遠永遠忘不了的歲月。

　　他隨手捻熄菸蒂，平常他只會給自己一根菸的時間懷念以前這些往事。今天卻氾濫起來，止也止不住地想念起櫻井翔。

 

　　那個姑娘，真的有一雙很像櫻井翔的眼睛。她望著大野，就像櫻井直直看進大野眼裡。

　　

＊

 

　　他們在海邊的老家做愛之後，兩人像是戀人一般，共居一屋，在戰爭中偏安一隅，過著恬淡的日子。

 

　　但就在進入夏天之後，某日櫻井翔離開了，趁著大野智不在時。

　　房子裡的擺設沒有變化，唯有還散著的棉被讓大野智相信這一切並不是夢。他放下裝滿魚的水桶，裡面的魚跳了出來，濺濕大野智的衣服。他的世界在一瞬間崩塌了，靜靜地，緩緩地，和著魚腥味。在午後太陽的蒸散下，他感覺全身都在冒泡，彷彿下一秒就要沸騰。

　　他幾乎是當下就篤定櫻井翔離開了，真真正正意義上的離他遠去。

 

＊

 

　　所有的包車都客滿了。

　　更何況大野智看起來就是身無分文的小子，他給不出什麼，自然沒有人願意載他。他只好回去變賣了祖母家裡所有可以換成錢的東西，被褥、冬衣、家具，勉勉強強湊出了一個數目，一路從偏遠的小漁村搭車到最近的城市。

 

　　黑壓壓的烏雲往南方飄。

　　大野智凝視著天空，路旁的樹木在車子的速度下全都化為綠色的殘影掠過，他的眼裡只餘下那片蒼穹，他相信櫻井翔也在這片藍天下，他定能找回他。

 

　　城市不大，慶幸火車尚有通過。大野智從來不曾隻身到這種地方，車站裡人潮洶湧，他幾乎要被擠出售票處。在惶惶不安的氣氛籠罩下，所有人都是一副恐慌的表情，沒有人多說話，滿是人的車站裡竟然一片鴉雀無聲。正中午的太陽蒸出一面面汗濕的背，八月份的風吹來黏膩的味道。

 

　　大野智不知道該坐去哪一站。

　　「一張到東京的票。」大野智湊上售票口，他靠在大理石檯面邊的手臂濕得像剛打撈上的魚般滑溜，排在他之後的女人抱的那個小孩啼哭不止，他覺得自己像身在煉獄裡。

　　「現在沒有到東京的票。」售票員推了推他鼻樑上那副老花眼鏡，神情裡多多少少有不耐煩。

　　

　　大野智掏出身上剩下的錢買了一張單程票，在另一波人潮的推擠下上了火車。他不知道自己的目的地是哪裡，不知道自己的莽撞從何而生，他被害怕失去櫻井翔的焦急感驅使，做出了這麼多衝動的事……若是找不回他，該如何是好？

　　可他別無選擇。

 

　　他只能死命地握緊手中的車票，就像他第一次在空襲中握住櫻井翔的手一樣緊地，祈求他足夠幸運。

 

０６

 

　　大野智抵達的車站是一個中繼點，這裡流動的人潮是前一個車站的好幾倍，這讓他內心的惶恐也隨之加倍，在來來去去的幾千人內，他幾乎不可能看著一個目標，遑論是找到櫻井翔。

 

　　但是奇蹟就是在最不可能的時候發生了。

　　一個小男孩從大野智身邊跑過，撞了他一下，他一個慣性的回首，就猝不及防地撞進那個人的眼裡。

 

　　他們在人潮中看見自己失散的靈魂，他們往彼此的所在急切地趨近，恍若兩隻逆流的魚。

　　這一刻，大野智覺得自己真的好傻，他早該帶著櫻井翔離開這裡，到什麼地方都好，如果到那裡他們可以生活在一起，如果他們再也不用擔憂失去彼此……那就是所及之處。

　　櫻井翔撲進大野智懷裡時，大野嗅到他身上有一股清新的味道，那瞬間大野智再也感覺不到車站裡來去的悶熱氣息，他的世界只有櫻井翔一個人。

　　在外人看來，那不過就是一個好友重逢的擁抱，裡頭所隱含的炙熱思念，只有他們兩人明白。

 

　　大野智很快地注意到櫻井翔的身後站著一名女子，從她穿著的和服料子看起來，她是富裕人家的小姐，只是不知為何出現在這裡。她似乎集所有大和女性的優點於一身。當大野智觀察著那個女人的同時，櫻井翔已經開始在他們兩人之間介紹彼此，疏離冷淡得好像大野智只是他童年的一個好友。

　　大野智想狠狠吻上櫻井翔忙於言語的嘴，想將他壓在牆上吻得說不出話來。

 

　　一個突然出現的女人會是誰……一個突然出現的男人又還會是誰。

　　「久仰，櫻井夫人，我是大野。」他的聲音冷靜異常，對比他此時翻湧的想法，真是荒誕。

 

　　與嫻靜得體的夫人寒暄中，氣溫又重新回升了，悶熱難耐的車站還是同樣悶熱，大野智感覺有顆汗珠滑下他的脖頸。

 

＊

 

　　汗珠落到櫻井翔凹陷的背脊曲線，溜入他姣好的臀縫中。大野智新的一輪衝刺還未結束，他扶著櫻井翔的腰，在上面抓出道道青紫的痕跡，像是要表現佔有慾一般。

　　「嗯……等……等一下。」櫻井翔反手抓住大野智的手臂，但大野智卻像沒有聽到似的，將他更深更深地頂向前，櫻井翔阻止無果，他的臀部隨著大野的頂弄而不受控制地擺動著，直到大野一個深埋，終於在櫻井體內釋放出來為止。

 

　　「夠了嗎？」好半晌，櫻井翔終於開口，他的頰邊還有幾條方乾去的淚痕。

　　他們怎麼會走到這種關係？櫻井翔拉過被子將自己完全罩住，他不能抑制地瘋狂自問，他和大野智為什麼會發展成這種關係？

　　

　　在一陣漫長的沉默之後，大野智向前掀開櫻井翔用來把自己蓋住的被子。櫻井翔雙眼紅腫，他別開與大野智相交的視線，但大野智仍然看得見那雙眼睛裡即將滿溢而出的生理性淚水。在微微的月光下，他禁不住，扳過櫻井翔的臉便吻了上去。

　　他們在一間小旅館裡，瞞著櫻井翔的妻子纏綿，此時此刻，櫻井翔是他大野智的，是他一個人的。

　　

 

　　隔天清早，大野智的左手被櫻井翔枕得痠麻。

　　房間的窗簾躍動著，清晨的涼風已經吹散昨夜的情慾味道。櫻井翔在他抽出手時睜開眼睛，畏光地縮了縮。尷尬的氣息隨著櫻井翔清醒瀰漫開來，大野智倒了杯水去陽台喝，他望著自己握著水杯的手指，覺得怎麼拿都不順手。

　　他終於喝完那杯半滿的水時，房間裡的櫻井翔已經換上西裝，打不好的領帶鬆鬆地掛在脖子上。

　　

　　櫻井翔楞神，看著大野智將領帶重新環過他的脖子，他幾乎能感覺到大野智的吐息在他耳際。骨節分明的、漂亮的手熟練地翻弄著那塊難纏的布料。那雙昨天撫弄過他身體每一處的手，現在看來不帶任何情色感，優雅得令人不忍玷汙。

　　在櫻井翔心中，大野智是屬於他人生中最美好的那一部份，而那一部份已經結束了，在他回到這裡的那天，全部都應該被塵封在最深最深的地方。

 

　　陽光投落淡淡的陰影在大野智睫下，在櫻井翔看來，那就像是展翅撲騰的蝶，他愈是想追便飛得愈遠。

　　他好想擁抱面前的這個人，他好想將大野擁入懷裡。

　　他從沒想到在自己的未來，還能再次遇見大野智，他以為自己已經足夠果決，可以捨棄掉過去真實的自己，重新扮演櫻井翔這個角色。

　　櫻井翔覺得自己好自私，自私地想擁有大野智，從此眼中只有大野智一個人，大野智就是他的全部。

　　若能這樣多好。

 

 

　　「打好了。」大野智向後退一步，離開親暱的距離。櫻井翔因他突然的退開而回神。

　　「謝謝。」

　　櫻井翔迅速地重整思緒，只要在大野智面前，他幾乎冷靜不下來……他必須將自己抽離才行，就當是演場戲，堅強點，他小聲告訴地告訴自己，堅強點。

 

　　「接下來要回老家？」櫻井翔問，背對著大野智，他的襯衫潔白合身，上漿的領子合著脖頸，繫著大野智為他打好的領帶，看起來像是年輕的社會菁英。只有大野智知道緊扣的領口下有多少他昨天留下的痕跡。

　　「現在……回不去，我什麼都沒帶來。」一分錢也沒有，就連旅館的錢也是櫻井翔付的。

　　「那……」

　　大野智敏銳地捕捉到櫻井翔一瞬間流露出來的驚訝，但櫻井翔隨即又體貼地收斂起來，溫柔的笑容在他臉上舒展開來，像是綻放的向日葵。

 

　　「和我回東京一趟？」

　　大野智望著櫻井翔，他曾經牽著的那個孩子，什麼時候在時間的荒野裡長成這種陌生的模樣？昨夜的櫻井翔彷彿是幻影，隨著日出而消失，也會隨著年歲而淡出自己的生命。

　　這種成熟的應對，大野智不想櫻井翔用在自己身上。

　　「也只能這麼做了。」大野智拿起隨意披在椅背上的外衣，跟上櫻井翔去開門的腳步。他有種終於和櫻井翔並肩的錯覺，然而大野智是知道的，他離櫻井翔愈近一分，他的痛苦也就愈多。但他唯一能選擇的道路，只有不停地前行，不停地忍受煎熬，直到他們有未來。

　　

０７

　　

　　東京，昭和22年冬末（1947）。

 

　　他們懷抱著各自複雜的心思睡去，與大野背對躺臥的櫻井，他的眸子在黑夜中依然睜著，裡頭是倒映的殘星。

　　旅館的床鋪，終究躺起來不那麼盡如人意，也許這又是個無眠之夜。

 

　　櫻井無意識的用手觸碰自己的嘴唇，那是他陷入思考的習慣動作。大野智睡得很沉，上半身全露在被子以外。望著大野智隆起的背脊，櫻井翔有些後悔讓大野智留在東京。他害怕哪一天，大野智那雙漂亮的手得拿起槍。

 

　　他連想像，都快要喘不過氣來。

 

　　櫻井翔已經把自己這輩子能給的，最多最多的感情傾注在大野智身上。他也許不願面對，但早在大野智牽起他，在戰亂中奔跑的那時，他們諷刺的一生已然展開，像一張織工精緻的網一樣，無論他們逃到哪裡都會追上，網住他們。

 

＊

 

　　到鄉下去待產的櫻井夫人年初生下了一個小女嬰，取了「絹子」為名。

　　自從夫人和絹子抵達東京，大野智便無聲無息地搬去附近一間公寓的頂樓，當作畫室使用。畫室裏頭擺著不同尺寸的畫作，隨意堆放。採光還算不錯的室內透進冬日裡幾縷難得的暖陽，大野智不畫畫的日子，就躺在那張鋪著純白床單的床上發呆。

 

　　除了作畫，他還兼做些手工藝，日子倒也算過得去，生活簡單又沒什麼大開銷，不必依傍著櫻井翔也能過上衣食無缺的日子。

　　可他還是，習慣在通往櫻井宅前的那個轉角駐足，帶著一種他自己也不明白的感情，望向那幢洋房。

　　冬日的天，抹著一層濃重的紅霞，淒豔豔的。

 

＊

 

　　那日，大野智起得比平常晚，沒有什麼太陽透進屋子裡，所以生理時鐘有點難啟動，他想，這大概就是他晚起的原因。他隨便披件大衣再裹條圍巾，就在家裡悠晃。

 

　　距離他搬出櫻井家已經過了一年。

　　他赤腳走過平常他作畫的地方，邊走邊把掉落在地上的顏料瓶踢到一旁去。

　　晃了一陣子，他坐回床沿。坐了一陣子，他躺下來望著那扇窗。那扇架在他床前的窗，如果躺下來，夏天可以直接看到星星，但他還沒在這裡待到夏天過。

 

　　夏天……正是他來到東京的那時候。他買了張到中繼站的車票，而櫻井剛好在那裡，巧得好像是命運的注定。

　　而今，已經過去了半年，他也不知不覺間適應了東京的生活與沒有櫻井在的日子。

　　大野望著窗外，窗外飄著雪。朦朧間，他好像聽見敲門的聲音。

 

 

　　寒冷的風夾雜著雪灌進大野智圍巾和大衣的縫隙裡，他推開門卻撲了空，根本沒有任何人在敲門，他以為能見到櫻井翔，可那只是他的幻覺。是幻覺嗎？

　　大野關上門，他的嘴唇因為不敢置信而微微顫抖。

　　櫻井到鄉下找他的時候，天空中才剛飄著雪，是初雪。是因為這樣，自己才會有種只要下雪，櫻井就會出現的錯覺嗎？

 

　　「不，他會來的。」

　　他的確是適應了這裡，但那是因為他明白櫻井和他就在一處，不是窮極思念也不能企及的距離……也許那樣還好點，大野自嘲地想。

 

　　他蹲坐在門前，將自己縮成團子似的，用快被凍僵的手指蘸滾過來的瓶子裡的顏料在門上作畫，一劃、一劃，直到他忘記寒冷，直到他忘記那因想念而鬱結在他心口的痛楚。

 

＊

 

　　天氣並沒有轉好的意思，櫻井翔輕輕嘆了一口氣。

　　從大宅裡望出去的天空紅豔如血，外邊卻刮著暴風雪，他從未見過這般怪異的天氣。　　

 

　　上一個冬天，是他從東京逃跑的時候嗎？不……那是更久之前的事了。

 

　　要搬離和大野一起度過短暫中學時期的城鎮時，櫻井翔還不知道自己要面臨的是怎樣的未來，在戰爭之中，能活下來已是萬幸，他唯一擔憂的是和大野智的別離，雖然那只是懵懂的感情……只是在他心底悄悄滋長的，那些淡淡的酸澀。

 

　　東京的狀況並不太好，偶爾會有警報……每逢聽到那令人心慌的聲音時，櫻井翔就想起大野智。他還好嗎？在鄉下好嗎？那裡……會和這裡一樣不安定嗎？

　　他心裡充滿了好多好多的疑問，那些無處隱藏的疑問和想念都被他寫進日記本裡，而所謂的日記本也不過是幾本作業簿拼起來的罷了，櫻井用針線小心地將他們縫成一本。悶得發慌的時候就寫，難過得無處訴說的時候也寫，高興的時候也寫。

　　終戰那時，櫻井翔的日記本鬆鬆滿滿的，好像一翻就會掉頁一樣。

 

　　戰爭結束之後，櫻井漸漸在父輩的指導下接手家族事業。在父執輩的安排下，櫻井娶了門當戶對的大家小姐，那是一名溫婉聰慧的女性，足夠了，足夠和他扮演一對人人稱羨的夫妻。美好的祝賀愈多，他心裡的陰影也愈是濃厚，那是最深最深的夜裡，暈染不開的墨。

 

　　他的日子裡沒有陽光。

　　沒有陽光。

 

０８

 

　　連連綿綿下了一陣子的雪已經停了。

　　櫻井翔敲響了大野智的家門，就在大野方甦醒的時候。自從冬天到來，大野就像在冬眠一般，花了更多的時間在睡眠上。據說睡眠是能治好所有疾病的特效藥，尤其是心理上的……就像是人類天生配有的自癒系統一般。

　　大野沒有受傷，他覺得他只是沒事做罷了。

 

　　在大野對面靜靜坐下的櫻井悄悄張望著大野住的這個地方，他隻身一人前來，帽沿上積著雪，進入室內後化成水，被大野掛在衣架上晾乾。即便背對著櫻井，大野也能想像櫻井一雙大眼睛溜轉著的模樣。

　　大野端起準備好的茶水轉過身時，恰巧撞上了櫻井翔還未收回的視線，後者尷尬地望向別處。

　　「怎麼了？」大野問起，他的直覺告訴他，櫻井的拜訪似乎同時也意味著什麼事情即將發生。

 

 

　　「她要回家一趟，大概半年後回來。」櫻井說，他低垂著眉眼，背光讓大野看不太清楚他臉上的表情。但大野明白他話語裡的「她」指的是他的妻子。

　　即便他們如何強裝的像大野還未抵達東京前一般的關係，但有些事畢竟已經改變了。櫻井不喜歡與大野提起他的妻子，也許是因為這讓他感覺像背叛了什麼。

 

　　多麼掙扎。

　　「我們有一整個春天和夏天。」櫻井笑了，雖然大野覺得他的笑容像是試著討好自己一樣。

　　櫻井沒必要這樣子，大野想開口說些什麼，至少他想告訴櫻井他不習慣這樣子的他，不要這樣笑，不要勉強自己，不要來找我，不要讓我給你添麻煩。

 

　　但最後說出口的只是：「會給你添亂的。」

　　「怎麼會。」櫻井說，漸漸恢復大野熟悉的神態，他捏起大野桌上擺著的彈珠，沒有繼續先前的話題，反而像個好奇的孩子一般問起大野彈珠的事情。

　　那些彈珠是他用來作畫的，沾上顏料之後，放任他們在畫布上自由滾動。

 

　　櫻井用指尖小心地轉動那顆玻璃珠，對著陽光，珠子折出細細碎碎的光芒，落在櫻井的臉蛋上，像是神秘又美麗的圖騰。

　　珠子中間鑲著各種顏色、波浪狀的芯，櫻井就這樣盯著他們仔細地端詳。大野智想，現在無論說些什麼櫻井都不會聽見的吧。櫻井正看得出神，就像從未見過這種東西一樣。

 

　　「代我向你的妻子問好。」大野說，他的聲音放得很輕，連他自己都聽不太清楚。但櫻井卻聞聲放下了手上的珠子，他本是想維持那五顆不停四處亂滾的彈珠在桌面定住的，卻意外將他們弄得朝各處不受控制地滾去。

　　櫻井慌亂地用手壓住它們，其中兩顆彈珠還是掉落地上，玻璃珠禁不起重擊，成了碎片。

 

　　他的妻，那個將一生嫁予他的女子。

　　若是他從未遇上過大野，他也是能跟她牽著手，坦然地在陽光下漫步的吧。

　　

　　櫻井想收拾殘局，卻被大野取而代之。望著大野的後背，櫻井決定讓自己的目光放肆個幾秒鐘，只要幾秒就好，他能好好地看著大野。

　　時間一過，他的視線便不能踰矩。

 

　　大野小心地捏起破碎的那兩顆玻璃珠的芯。

　　「抱歉。」櫻井的嗓音從背後傳來。

　　是在針對哪件事情道歉呢？大野茫茫然中這樣想，搖了搖頭，告訴櫻井那沒什麼。

 

　　收拾了自己的畫具，大野隨著櫻井回到那幢他們曾經溫存過的洋房裡，

 

＊

 

　　昭和52年（1977）早春。

 

　　那個與櫻井翔有些相似的姑娘再次來訪，就像是預料到大野對她充滿疑惑一般，她的出現帶著一抹為解答而來的色彩。剛燙好的捲髮優雅地垂墜在她的臉頰邊，略施脂粉的臉蛋似乎更接近她的實際年齡。

 

　　「畫有需要修正的地方嗎？」大野智問起，疑惑地望了望門那處，他想應該會有人將畫搬進來才是。

　　「今天不是為了肖像畫來的，我很喜歡您的那幅作品。」她說，停頓了片刻，像是在斟酌著該怎麼啟齒好，最後才說出：「我想畫家先生您應該有收到一封很厚的信。」

　　大野沒料到她會提起這件事，雖然他也想過這位姑娘與櫻井翔是否有些親戚關係，但她的話語突然撞上他平靜的心底，在那裡掀起波瀾。

 

　　……「我知道在醒來的世界我們必得如此，但多殘酷啊──即便在夢中，我們也須躲避別人的目光。」……

 

　　──他與我一樣，也是矛盾煎熬的，而他承受的還要比我更多。

 

　　大野明白，他太明白這件事了，這將近五十年的時間，他都在明白中度過。

　　「從別人的目光底下逃走吧。」大野對櫻井這麼說過，櫻井聞言對著大野綻出了一個微笑，但那個笑容只在他臉上停留須臾，櫻井與他相望著的眼裡溢滿悲傷或是其他太複雜的，大野說不出的情緒，櫻井只要與他在一起時，這種表情出現的頻率就會大幅提高。

　　和我在一起是一件令人難過的事嗎？

　　大野曾經差點問出口的問題，終是沒來得及問出。

 

０９

 

　　「那是我寄出的信。」

　　「妳是櫻井絹子，對嗎？」

 

　　時光在絹子娓娓道來些什麼的嗓音中緩緩倒流，大野坐在她的對面，正巧是可以環視整個畫室的位子，他現在擁有自己的屋子，以前他還曾經住過一陣子的閣樓呢。

　　為了什麼呢……他棄置沒用的記憶漸漸開封，彷彿都能摸到上面累積的灰塵一般，大野突然有些想打噴嚏。

 

＊

 

　　「我們有一整個春天和夏天。」櫻井說。

　　那是他來到自己的閣樓畫室那時候吧，雪初融時，在自己的殷切期盼中，終於到訪的櫻井翔帶來了不只是雪的氣息。

 

　　他隨著櫻井的腳步踏入那幢洋房，心裡不禁微微地感到悲哀。在漫漫的一生中，他只和他共享其中一個春天和夏天。

 

　　大野無事時作畫，如果櫻井處理完公事回宅後，他們便做愛。

　　那段日子好似那些在海邊的日子的延長一般，幸福得就像是一場夢，啊……也只有夢裡能這麼幸福了吧。畢竟現實實在令人喘不過氣，人們寧願作夢，愈長愈好，能永不醒來最好。

 

 

　　櫻井躺在庭院旁的木廊上，春日的風吹入敞開的房間裡，將桌上的紙張吹散開來。

　　平常會來來去去忙活的下人都被暫時遣去放假了，大野收拾著那些散落一地的紙，慶幸著不會有人現在經過這裡。櫻井翔從來都不會這麼不守規矩，但他現在正衣領大敞著躺在那裡。陽光落在他的胸膛上，那裡的肌理美妙，沾上陽光而呈現蜜色的肌膚褪去蒼白，像是世上最甘美的誘惑。

　　腰帶鬆鬆地繫在腰間，只要一扯即開。

 

　　春天的風仍然微涼，大野過去想給櫻井披件衣服，方碰到他肩膀的手卻突然被抓住。

　　其實櫻井沒有用了太大的力道，當他帶著寒意的手指觸上大野的手腕時，大野還是納悶起櫻井的顫抖從何而生。

　　果然是受寒了吧。

 

　　因為彼此接觸而溫暖起來的身體忠實地追隨慾望而淪陷著，大野沒成功給櫻井披上衣服，反倒是自己的衣服一件一件被褪下。藉由對方的身體，他們即將攀及天堂的狂熱。櫻井失神的眼睛歛下一半，迷離地望著大野。大野攤在對方的身上，輕喘著情慾的後勁。

 

　　他們緘默不言，只是一心一意地享受著這段光陰，有默契地不提起那些令人煩心的事情。

 

＊

 

　　春天結束後，感受到時間壓迫的他們急躁起來。

　　為什麼呢？大野智在櫻井翔像貓兒一樣舔舐著他的鎖骨時分神想著，為什麼急切地索求著彼此的他們，想出來最好的方法竟然是一次又一次的性愛。

　　「哈……哈……」

　　簡直就像是毒品一樣，這種勾引著人沉淪，欲罷不能的感覺。他們不能不帶一絲罪惡地享受著。

　　是因為恐懼肉體的嵌合失去精神相交的脈動？是害怕現實的拖累？是想要確認心意？

　　「為什麼我們……」大野智話都還沒說全，就聽見跨坐他腿上的櫻井迷亂地輕喊著：「さと……啊……智君……」

 

　　──別問出口。

 

　　大野能感覺到櫻井在畏懼著，畏懼著他會說出任何撕毀現在的狀態的話。

 

　　「你分明知道的。」在一段狂亂的纏綿結束後，櫻井背對著大野整理他自己的衣服。大野品著清酒，斜斜地靠在桌旁。

　　大野不曉得是不是自己真的跟櫻井翔默契過人，對他沒頭沒尾冒出來的一句話，竟然可以明白意思。

　　櫻井不再言語，滿室只有布料互相摩擦的沙沙聲。

 

　　說不出愛的兩個人，大野自嘲地想著，他們就是兩個不肯也不能承認愛情存在他們之中的人。從前，那個直率地對櫻井翔說出「喜歡得一秒也不想分開」的大野智，已經被時光的巨流磨蝕掉，僅剩下零星片隅，存在櫻井翔的記憶裡。

 

　　如果說出「我愛你」的話，就像是坦言了自己的罪惡，拖著沾染黑夜的身體走向白日之下，是會遭到神的懲戒的吧。

 

＊

 

　　大野智是在意外間見到絹子的，那時她還是個不會走路的幼兒，因為乳母告假，加上下人都讓櫻井暫時遣走了，所以必須由櫻井翔自己照顧，一半的攤子也就落到了大野的身上。

　　真是一對相似的父女呢。

　　當絹子在櫻井懷裡撲騰時，大野靜靜地望著一大一小慌慌張張的樣子，忍不住低低地笑了。

 

　　這是絹子出生之後的第二個夏天，櫻井說。他和大野再靠近庭院那裡的房間掛上了風鈴，一有空閒便抱著絹子在那裡吹吹夏天的涼風。

　　那孩子躺在櫻井腿上，和櫻井兩人都是快要被睡眠攫走的表情。大野不知不覺間也開始犯睏。

　　「有螢火蟲！」櫻井突然瞪大眼輕喊，大野順著他指的方向望過去，院子裡的草叢有些綠色的小光點一明一滅，在黑夜中飛舞著。櫻井懷裡的絹子也好奇地脫離櫻井手臂的桎梏，往庭院裡爬去，最後被櫻井抱回來。

　　大野捉了一隻，放在玻璃瓶裡，交到絹子肉呼呼的小手上，成功地得到孩子的響應，絹子突然安靜了下來，一雙大眼睛盯著瓶子不放。

 

　　安頓完孩子之後，大野在櫻井身邊躺下來，自從他來到這裡之後，櫻井從沒回去過主臥室，他們多半時間都待在庭院旁的房間，也許是因為看得到植物，就不會有被困在房子裡的感覺。

　　這個院子就像一個窗口一般，能直接看見天空，而不必隔著一層玻璃窗。

 

　　即便看得到，也不能觸及。

 

 

　　「知道為什麼給那孩子取了『絹』當名字嗎？」

　　櫻井轉過身來，他雙手緊緊抓著被子，大野一看就覺得那是一臉「聽我說」的表情，他不打算惡質地戳破櫻井，畢竟他難得這麼開心，看在大野眼裡有種不加矯飾的可愛。

　　「不知道。」大野蓋上被子，抬眼便迎上櫻井的目光。

　　「為什麼是『絹』？」他只好摸摸鼻子問出這句櫻井想聽的話。

　　

　　「因為絹蝶。」櫻井闔上眼睛，在無光的夜晚中，他彷彿能看見那種美麗的生物拍動它如輕綃般的翅翼在纖塵中翩翩舞動。

　　很久以前……已經是很久以前了，就在大野智拉著他去躲空襲逃過一劫之後，櫻井與大野走失了。雖然本來便沒有要與大野一起行動的意思，但這裡對櫻井來說是陌生的地方，突然迷失了方向的他站在人群中，警報解除的霎時間，人群如散沙離開防空洞，他卻不知道自己該往哪裡去。

　　等他回過神來時，迷路的自己已經處在山裡，視野所及都是一片蓊鬱的綠色，有些山坡因為轟炸而坍塌，樹木斜斜地相互交叉癱倒著，櫻井不打算靠近那裡。

　　黃昏的夕陽橘得炫目，櫻井用手擋著刺眼的落日，無助地張望著四周。

　　突然他看見什麼東西從前方灌木叢上輕點而過。

 

　　是絹蝶，櫻井曾經在書上一瞥而過那種蝴蝶的身姿。

　　就像無法觸及的夢幻一般，絹蝶飛舞著，櫻井以為自己出現幻覺了。這種破落的鄉下地方，怎麼會有這麼美麗的生物？彷若是順著櫻井的目光，那隻絹蝶掠過崩毀的山坡，不帶一點痕跡地消失了。

　　櫻井在晚餐前就被大人們找到。而為了整理阻斷通路而崩塌的山坡，進行了開挖的工程，在裡面發現了一個已經毫無氣息的女孩子。

 

　　他認得她……

　　櫻井想起那是他們班上最玲瓏可愛的一個女孩，一眨一眨的眼睛有著纖長的睫毛，簌簌顫動宛若蝴蝶鼓動翅膀那般，但她那雙明媚的眼再也不會睜開了。

　　那絹蝶是她嗎？

　　是妳嗎？

　　

　　櫻井內心充斥著疑問，當他母親的手覆蓋上他的眼睛時，他這才發現他哭了，淚珠從眼眶止不住地滾出，他卻一點感覺也沒有。

　　他的母親以為他是害怕這個場面所以才落淚的，但並不是……櫻井自己知道不是這樣。他掙脫母親溫暖的掌心，靜靜地佇立著，看著女孩從土裡被移出來。

　　

　　「孩子的長大，通常都是瞬間完成的。」

　　櫻井記得他聽過這麼一句話，是那個女孩子纖細的生命，讓他在那時飛速地褪去青澀的外殼變成「大人」。

　　他開始思索起自己同樣脆弱如蟬翼的生命，會被摧折出一段怎樣的人生。

 

 

　　「你賦予那孩子一個帶著死亡意義的名字。」大野說，聲音裡有難以被忽視的沉重感，他原以為櫻井要說的是一個帶著夢幻色彩，童話一般的故事。

　　「是重生。」

　　月光流轉過櫻井的面容，讓他的眼睛在黑夜裡帶著微微的光亮。

　　「絹子那孩子的出生，讓我好像重新活過來一樣。」櫻井再次閉上眼睛，這次他應該真是要睡覺了，大野想。

　　聽見櫻井呼吸漸趨平穩，大野在夜中也闔上眼。

 

　　──希望櫻井翔見過的那種絹蝶今夜肯到我的夢裡流連。

 

１０

 

　　夏末，他們的日子已經走到尾聲。

 

　　「畫點什麼送我吧。」櫻井說，他熟捻地打著領帶，即便背對著大野智，大野智也感覺到櫻井和當時不擅長打領帶的他已經有了分別。

　　是因為今天是特別的日子嗎？櫻井似乎相較前幾日來得瘦削，他的氣色明顯不佳，臉上血色不足讓他有些蒼白。

　　整理好自己的衣服之後，櫻井轉過身來，沒有抬起眼睛，他斜靠著牆站在門邊，雙手環抱著自己，不安地站立著，大野是這麼覺得的。他們都瞞不過彼此，面對即將在即的分離，櫻井與他都竭力在抑制自己的情緒。

　　

　　大野智拒絕了櫻井翔，他不欲讓他們的分別留下任何的紀念，他們的分離不該弄得刻骨銘心，那就像是他們再也不會相見了一般。

　　櫻井緊緊地抿著唇，好半晌沒有說出一句話。大野只聽得見鐘擺滴答滴答地擺盪著，櫻井和他都沉默著，他沒有抬眼看櫻井，但從眼角餘光能瞥到櫻井站直了身子，沒有再倚靠著那面牆，他往前，往大野所在的方向踏出了一小步，又收回他的步伐。

　　

　　不能抬頭，不能留戀，如果看見櫻井翔現在的表情的話……

 

　　「對不起，智君。」

 

　　大野智恨透了櫻井翔的道歉，他不要櫻井說出這種好似向現實就這麼屈服了的話，他們有未來……他們會有未來的，他需要櫻井翔和他一起相信。

　　櫻井扔下那句道歉後，彷彿急著要逃離這裡一般，轉身就要出房門，卻被大野智突然抓上的手臂給拉回來。

　　當櫻井染著鐵鏽味的唇瓣貼上時，大野才意識到他將自己咬出血來了。

 

　　……對不起，智君，對不起……

 

　　世界恍若就在這一刻終結，大野聽不見任何的聲響，他全身的感官都像停止了一般，只餘下與櫻井接觸的部分，櫻井的吻哀傷而急切，像要確認些什麼一樣逐漸加深，睫毛顫抖著，他沒有睜開眼睛。

　　「看著我。」大野捧起櫻井的臉，他們雙雙失去平衡跌坐在地，櫻井整齊的西裝也在狂亂地撫觸中變得凌亂不堪。

　　櫻井的嘴唇紅腫著，他的眼裡閃過些什麼，大野來不及看清，櫻井便雙臂環上大野的後頸，將他往自己的方向拉近，又像怕碰壞珍貴的東西般，手指在大野的頸部輕輕地撫觸著。

　　

　　「別恨我。」櫻井將下巴靠在大野的肩上說，大野看不到他的表情，他們用彆扭的姿勢坐著擁抱彼此。

　　「別恨我……」

　　大野視野內只有一片無暇的牆。鼻尖傳來的，櫻井翔身上的氣息，與雙臂下擁抱的，櫻井翔的體溫，全都刺激得他眼眶發酸。

　　「嗯。」大野智給了櫻井翔一個像在囁嚅的鼻音。

 

　　他們總是不停地重逢又迎來分離。

　　而這次也許就是永別了。

 

　　大野智彷若還能聽見櫻井翔附耳訴說的歉意，在他的記憶汪洋一次次地盪起漣漪。有時他回想起種種，也會不住埋怨起櫻井的所作所為。

 

　　……我後悔了，智君……

　　

　　……我起初就不該將你留在東京，出於我的自私，我犯下了這個莫大的錯誤。你給了我一切的美好，我卻不能相應給予你你希冀的，我厭惡這樣懦弱的自己……

 

＊

 

　　昭和52年（1977）。

　　

　　「那之後，他還好嗎？」大野聽見自己用沙啞的嗓音，試圖自然地問出這句話。絹子移回停在大野智身後堆積成一座小山的作品上的視線，她的目光深邃，蘊含著一些大野讀不懂的東西．諷刺地是，那讓她看起來與櫻井翔更為相似。

　　她沒有回答大野的疑問，突然從椅子站起身。

　　大野仰頭看著她，她亦看著大野，像是在躊躇著什麼。

 

＊

 

　　大野坐上絹子的車，她說她會帶大野去到有櫻井在的地方。

　　沁涼的風從敞開的車窗灌入，拂動絹子俏麗的短髮，她正專心在駕駛上。大野望著窗外飛逝的風景，想起好久好久以前，他騎著腳踏車，櫻井坐在後座，一隻手緊緊地攢住他的衣襬，一隻手攬著他們兩人的書包。

　　那時戰爭都還沒結束，他們也還只是少年，還沒想到未來會有那麼多的顛頗。若要現在的大野說，那就是一種無知的、單純的幸福吧。

　　他們曾經那樣直率地喜歡著彼此，原先只是少年懵懂的心思……卻隨著年紀漸長成了兩人之間糾葛不清的荊棘，若是碰了，便要見血。

 

　　「就是這裡了。」絹子停妥車子，大野也下了車。絹子穿著一雙藏青色的細高跟鞋，踩在泥土上，鞋跟沒進去一大半，可她步伐輕快，絲毫沒有被牽制。大野隨在她身後，不明白她怎麼帶他來這樣的郊外，但這裡周遭的環境，卻讓他覺得分外眼熟，像是他小時候長大的那個小城。

　　

　　「父親。」

　　絹子止步於一處開滿紅桔梗的崖邊，往底下望是礁石，海浪一波一波地打上來，濺起白色的浪花。

　　「我最後一次見到父親，是在這裡。」

 

　　海風突地拂來，帶來一陣鹹澀的，宛若眼淚味道的狂風。

　　大野站在綻放的一大片紅色桔梗花中，他緩緩地走到懸崖的邊緣，顫顫伸出早已不強壯的雙臂，像要將他的愛人擁入懷中。

　　他的帽子被風捲走，他灰白色的髮被吹得狂亂。

 

　　「翔君。」

　　「我找了你好久好久。」

 

＊

 

　　那天是漲潮，月圓之夜。

　　絹子從女子學校放學回家時，老管家告訴她父親已經出門一陣子了。她本來就對父親的去向不甚關心，也沒把老管家的話放在心上，不曉得老管家怎麼就那麼擔心的樣子。她的父親還很年輕，又不是那些垂垂老矣需要人照料的，就算獨自離家辦事也沒什麼大不了。

　　但直到深夜，父親仍然不見人影。

　　

　　她進了她父親的房間，平常她絕對不會願意踏進去半步的地方。對於她而言，父親是害死母親的罪人，也是她整個灰暗童年的肇始者。

　　桌上留了一張便條，那是她第一次看見他父親的字跡。與他端麗的外貌有些不同，他的字寫得快而有些潦草。

　　──絹子，靠海的那邊，有漂亮的螢火蟲。

 

　　她覺得不對勁，和老管家大半夜地趕到那個可以眺望海的山崖，一只木屐，她父親的，留在原地。她慌忙地撿起，顧不得那上面沾有泥土，緊緊地攬在自己胸前。

　　那時正在漲潮，往下望也找不得人。一整片黑壓壓的海，她的父親又會在哪裡呢？

　　

　　……今年的螢火蟲撐不過夏季，發現的時候全部都倒在玻璃瓶底……

 

　　許久以後，她要結婚那時，去整理要帶到夫家的東西，意外發現那些在父親桌子抽屜裡的信。當她看到這句話時，她頭腦突然一瞬地空白，眼淚止不住地流，明明她親眼看見他父親入殮時，都沒流一滴淚。

　　她以前怎麼就一點也不能感覺到父親對她的愛，而只把他視為異類。她知道父親對母親也許沒什麼感情，那不過就是政策聯姻，但當聽見流言蜚語訕訕地道著她父親和別的男人的猫膩事，她便忍不住想撕掉那些人的嘴。

　　

　　讀完全部的信，她發現她竟恨不起來，面對自己父親不忠貞於婚姻的私筆，她愈讀，只愈覺得難過。她得來到三十幾歲，遠比她父親墜崖時還要年長，才能理解那些。

　　

＊

 

　　昭和55年（1980），春。

 

　　大清早的空氣特別寒冷，大野乾咳了幾下，很快便止住。他前陣子發覺自己身體愈加地不好，來回跑病院跑了好幾次，也沒有要痊癒的意思。手也是一日比一日不好使，連畫筆都拿不成。

　　可今日，他沒來由地覺得神清氣爽。雖然身體是離不開床了，但透過窗子看外邊街道上開得燦爛的櫻花樹，倒也十分自在。

 

　　光影推移，他小寐片刻，再醒來時，聽見碰碰的敲門聲，匆匆從被窩裡起身開門。他的身體輕盈得不可思議。從門外飄進來的櫻花，也是那麼真實。

 

　　春雨淅瀝淅瀝地下著，門外撐著一把紙傘的那人聞聲轉過身來，是櫻井。

　　他穿著一襲羊毛質的素色長着，沒有披羽織．可他看起來一點也不冷。雨水從傘的邊緣一滴一滴地落下。

　　櫻井勾起一個笑容，純淨虛幻得好像那些零零落落凋謝的櫻。他朝著大野伸出手，雨水也沒能沾濕他半點。

 

　　大野牽起櫻井，雙手交疊，他以為那應該要是冰冷的，但櫻井的手心非常溫暖。

　　他發現自己的手臂看起來不再枯瘦，他又回到那個二十出頭歲的自己。

　　「久等了。」櫻井說。

　　大野搖了搖頭，走入櫻井撐起的傘下。

 

　　兩人的身影愈行愈遠，僅餘一個墨點，揉碎在驟降不歇的春日雨中。

 

＊

 

　　同年冬天，絹子生下一個男孩子，取名為智。

　　她每年都帶著小小的智君，去那遍生桔梗的地方，她知道他們都會在那裡，一直一直。

 

　　

 

　　

　　FIN　

 

　　2016.04.03

 

 

 

 


	2. 後記

整理一下我自己的想法，不是特別重要，大部分是靈感的來源XD

**［關於原坑］**

原先的絹，已經完成的部分有十五章。cp是OS+NS。

必須坦承，原先構想的完整故事，只有OS，NS是我後來真的太想寫二翔，所以塞進去的。然後故事就從比較感情向（？）變成刑偵劇（？）

反省：以後想寫很多CP，就分開多寫幾篇就好

**［關於絹蝶］**

開始著手寫這篇文，大概是2014年春天還夏天的時候，差不多是BBC福爾摩斯（BC的那個XD）第三季撥出時（好啦這不重要）

那時候我看了一篇短篇小說，是關於絹蝶這種蝴蝶的。要是看圖片，其實也就只是長的一副蝴蝶樣的蝴蝶，這種蝴蝶生長在中亞、巴基斯坦，向外拓展。那篇小說裡，關於這種蝴蝶的描述實在太美好，要我說的話，就像是精靈一樣吧，有些通曉人性、虛幻而不真實的。他在小說裡，串起了一段無果的愛情。

無果的愛情、虛幻不真實，完全就是（懷抱著少女心）的當時的我，憧憬的要素XD

於是我衝動地，把腦筋動到山組的頭上

只想了片段，就開始寫，並且ay連載中XD

沒有大綱，沒有草稿，沒有結局。難怪後來會坑掉啊w

**［關於背景］**

絹的背景在二戰後期（約1943左右）-1980，1980只是因為是智君出生的那年XD

有次聽見我祖母在說她姊姊在空襲的時候把她留在原地，害當時年紀還很小的她嚇得要死的陳年往事。我很好奇，所以出於好奇心詳細地跟她取材了一下。

因此絹開始時，智＋翔兩人住在比較鄉下的地方，也是因為取材的標的在鄉下的緣故。

不過主要還是把焦點放在以孩子的角度，去看這件事情，去活在那個時代的情況。（取材資源有限的關係XD　only我祖母）

這能讓故事從複雜的戰爭之中變的單純，我覺得是一件好事。

**［關於私心］**

引用了兩次小野小町的和歌

「花色，已然褪去，在長長的春雨裡，我也將在悠思中，虛度這一生。」

與

「我知道在醒來的世界我們必得如此，但多殘酷啊──即便在夢中，我們也須躲避別人的目光。」

這......純粹是個人私心XD

**［關於智君］**

是絹裡，一直都知道自己在做什麼、想要做什麼的人，對自己的感受有著高度自覺。

說要私奔，真的就會私奔的那種感覺。但基本上的感情表現還是偏保守，不是害羞、不是畏縮，應該說......

＂我看著你，我不說話，你忙你的忙到一半轉頭問我，我都知道，我都能與你說＂......這樣子的氛圍

（搔頭）有點難表達（搔頭）

但他並不是真的將一切都看得很淡，所以可以很超然地對待。他也有脆弱的時候，都在表現出來之前於內心自我消化了，因此在與翔君誰作敘事主體衡量時，選擇了智君，想更清楚的讓他的所思所想是可讀見的。

（......還有因為如果將兩人的性格放在天平兩端的話，我自己的個性偏向大野桑那邊，因此從他的角度寫我比較擅長一點點......說不定是因為這樣所以才會是紅担？XD）

**［關於翔君］**

前期有小孩子的脾氣，也非常坦率，有點彆扭(?)

中期就如文中他自己所言，一瞬間長大了。也許是認為自己長大、或是逼迫自己長大，無論是哪個，硬要成為什麼，就像穿上一雙新鞋，總要磨腳一陣子。於是二十歲的翔君娶妻生子，走上人生正軌。他不知道這恰恰是他人生脫軌的開始。

善於安排，可以不顧慮自己，也希望可以安頓好身邊每一個人。基本上絹裡每個人的流動，也的確都是因翔君的安排。但最後都沒有相應好的結果。

中期之後翔君的感情表現內斂許多，也許可以說是＂私心＂，但他想在最低限度讓事情維持正常，所以甚至對野智提出趁妻子不在時同居這種看似荒謬的請求。

愛情當然重要，但是理性上不可能為了愛情、為了衝動而捨棄一切。如果真的這麼做了，換來的也不是幸福，只是加倍的不安吧。

這裡其實可以寫一大堆，但是差不多這樣就好了XD

**［關於絹子］**

遺傳到翔君的大眼睛和童顏（智君一開始以為她二十幾歲，但其實她三十幾歲了）的絹子，是很重要很重要的角色。

絹子的晚婚，多少是因為被父母親不幸福的婚姻影響。她的母親是溫柔傳統、輔子型的女性。在與翔君離婚（硬要說的話，是女方提的可能比較高一點）之後鬱疾纏身而終。絹子雖然很小的時候有與翔君相處過，但再次見面，已經略過了童年，絹子此時已經是心思敏感的青春期少女，這時候和爸爸的關係，通常多少有點尷尬不是嗎w

絹子眼裡的翔君是凍齡的（這不重要XD）、有點生疏有距離感的、雖然好像很溫柔很有原則卻不知道會不會踩到他的線所以時時提心吊膽的（？）、流言蜚語裡愛上同性所以母親與他離婚的

加上設定上櫻井家是名門，所以兩人的距離感更深。

不過翔君絕對是毫無保留地愛著絹子的。怎麼說呢，如果母愛是三春暉，父愛就是月光那種微亮曬不燙，無論白天黑夜都一直在的東西吧。

而絹子，似乎遺傳到了倔強（不服輸）的成分（XD），對翔君很關心，但嘴硬地不表現出來。她是恨著翔君...但恨有多少，愛就有多少。

最後絹子理解了全部的翔君、也接受了全部的翔君。

假如她的先生姓大野，那她的孩子就叫做大野智了呢XD

**［後補］**

構想中，想要寫個山組百年戀物語（哪來的野心？？？）

大正背景+昭和背景+20世紀末背景

然後三生轉世這樣的設定

絹是三部曲的中間那一篇

至於何時才可以補完三部曲...這個嘛XD

 

2016.04.06

 

**Author's Note:**

> 《絹》是我永遠最喜歡的故事。
> 
> 「花色，已然褪去，在長長的春雨裡，我也將在悠思中，虛度這一生。」引用自小野小町短歌。


End file.
